Abandoned
by CrystalFeather0900
Summary: Deadlox finds out he is all alone one day. What does he do? He goes looking for his friends. But as the tables are turned, secrets are revealed, and Ty questions if Sky army was captured, or he was Abandoned...
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Deadlox. He was in his room,alone, reading a book when the alarms sounded. Those alarms were for when the squids were attacking. He was just about to jump up and rush to the weapons room when an explosion made the floor beneath him shake, and he fell to the ground. He covered his head as parts of the ceiling fell and landed all around him. When the floor stopped shaking he ran to Sky's room to see if he was okay. When he got there the room was empty. His furniture was still there, but Sky wasn't in his room. Confused He ran to Jason's room, taking notice that the hallways were empty. He entered Jason room to find it was also empty. He went around checking every room to find it the same, empty,empty,and empty. No one was in there rooms and they were being attacked. He ran outside, ready to attack the squids, and was greeted with nothing. He looked around expecting to see fleeing squids, but there was only the trees and the blue Sky. More confused than ever he walked back in HQ and sat on the ground, thinking. Everyone had vanished. And he was all alone, by himself. For who knows how long

Hey guys! Thank you for reading my new story! It is my first story on here so please go easy on me. Tell me in the comments what you think I should work on and favorite the story for me. These will come out either twice as week or every two days. Depending on how busy I am. Anyway guys I am CrystalFeather, and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye Crystals!


	2. Chapter 2

"This better not be a goddamn prank Sky!" Ty shouted to the empty hallways. He was going through every single room this time, and he was checking for anything he missed. So far, everything was normal. Only a few rooms he had been too were trashed, but that was it. Finally at room 34,679 he found a diary on one of the desks. He hated to snoop in other people's stuff like this, but he had to see if anything had happened or if it was a setup. He turned to the last entry and started reading.

Dear Diary-

Nothing interesting today. I went to training today and got a small cut on my arm that hasn't healed yet. For some reason even a budder apple hasn't healed it. I almost forgot to mention that-

... And it just ended there. The ink ran off in small line that swerved a little. Meaning it was either the blast, or she was in a hurry somewhere. But there wasn't anything else useful. With a heavy sigh, he set the diary back on the desk and continued his search. At room 836,389 he was about to give up, but when he opened the door he saw an empty room. This wasn't normal because every room in HQ was taken. Some even had to share rooms. In the middle of the floor lied a note. He slowly walked into the room, not knowing if it was a trap, and picked up the note. The page was wet and sloppy, but he still managed to read it.

FoR DeadLox-

DeadloX iF yOu haveN't figUred iT Out, wE sqUids toOk yoUr frIends. We haVe taKen evEry sinGle recruiT you knOw and hiD theM someWhere iN Minecraftia! You sHall nevEr seE thEm agaIn, unleSs yoU Can fiNd thEm. The onLy hiNt yOu geT is thAt thEre iN A laKe somewhEre. Good luCk finDnig thEm. You'll neEd it.

... As he finished reading the note he kept it, just in case he needed it. Then he set off towards the Map room. This time he was determined to find his friends.

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Okay, so most of the story is planned out, and it should take around 15 to 20 chapters to finish at this rate. But I need your help. I'm accepting 3 Ocs and its first come, first served. The order should be like this,**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Clothing:**

**Description:**

**Who they like: (optional) **

**Also, school is about to start to start in about another week, so it's going to be hard to add chapters to the story. Oh, and tell me in the comments what you like about my story, and what you don't. So yeah, that about wraps it up. This is CrystalFeather, and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye Crystals!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You have got to be kidding me," Ty sighed. He found where the squids base was located, in lake Lagoon, **(it's the only name for a lake I could really think of, don't judge me.)** but when he went to the weaponry room, he found it empty. Their wasn't any food either. He headed to his room and pulled out one of the dirt blocks in the wall. He reached inside and found some supplies of food (a couple apples, and some steaks) a bow with some arrows, and finally his old weapon. A Scythe. (I know these don't exist, but in this story they do) He used it when he was still with his father. Ty shook his head, banishing the thought deep into the corner of his mind. He never wants to think about his past. If he does, it always brings backs horrible memories. Ty's changed since then. He grabbed the handle and tested its weight. Surprisingly, it felt nice to have it in his hands again. As though it belonged there. He also found a bag and strapped the Scythe to it and packed the food inside. Just as he finished packing he heard a muffled shout.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He could already tell that it was a girl.

"Theirs no one here Crystal, save your breath." Another voice sounded. By now Ty was tracking the sound of their voices.

"We could at least try Susan," The first voice, Crystal, snapped back. He finally located the room they seemed to be stuck in and found that someone had pushed a chair against door knob, trapping whoever was inside.

"I don't see the poi-" she was interrupted as Ty opened the door. Inside were 3 girls who looked around 17 or so.

One had budder eyes, short brown hair, and wore a pikachu dress. She sat on the bed looking a bit frustrated.

Another had Light purple curly hair that pasted her shoulders with a white beanie is placed on her head and icy blue eyes. What she wore was a blue plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up to their elbows, black jeans, and black converses. She was sitting in a chair reading a book in her lap. Completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

And finally, the last one wore a blue hoodie, some shorts, and brown boots. Her hoodie hid her eyes and hair. An amulet like Sky's, but with a light Blue crystal in the middle instead of Purple, hung around her neck.

"Hey... Are you Ty? From Team Crafted?" The one wearing the hoodie asked. Ty nodded. A blush started to form on her cheeks.

"Oh, um w-well... I'm, ur... I'm-" she stuttered.

"What she means to say is," the one wearing the Pikachu dress walked over to her side, "She's Crystal, 15, I'm Susan, 20, and the one in the corner is Pixel, 17." Susan pointed to each of them as she talked. Crystal nodded and started fiddling with her amulet.

"Huh?" Pixel looked up as she heard her name. "Oh! Sorry, I was reading."

"No problem," Ty smiled.

"Well, thanks for rescuing us." Susan said. "We've been trapped in here for a few hours now, what we miss?" Ty took a few minutes to explain the situation to them.

"So what do we do now?" Crystal asked still blushing. Ty unfolded the map in his pocket.

"We're going to rescue Sky Army."

* * *

**Holy Jigoku! That took FOREVER! I had writer block and read other people's story's and it got rid of my block! YEA! Anyway, I have an extra long chapter for you guys! And I'll try to write more! Sorry to the peoples Oc's I didn't include, ill try to find some other place or story to put you in. But for right now, BYE MY CRYSTALS!**


	4. Chapter 4

"EEK!" Pixel cried as she tripped over a log for the 4th time. She was trying to read and walk, which wasn't working well. Ty acted quickly and grabbed her arm before she hit the ground.

"Thanks...again," She sighed as Ty pulled her back up.

"No problem." He replied.

"You might want to put that book away before you trip again," Crystal said. A bow and quiver was strapped to her back. Pixel and Susan both had an Iron sword strapped to their waist. They found them in a chest in another recruits room, along with some food to last them awhile, and 3 other bags by pure luck.

"You're right." Pixel sighed again and put the book in her bag.

"We've been walking for hours now, can't we stop and sleep for tonight?" Susan complained when she saw the sun going down. Ty pulled out the map one more time from his bag to see har far they had traveled during their first day.

They weren't even halfway to the lake.

"Fine," he looked up at the trees surrounding them, and pointed. "But sleep up there so the mobs can't reach us."

"THANK NOTCH YES!" Susan cried as she climbed up the tree with incredible speed and skill. Ty, Pixal, and Crystal looked at each other and laughed. Pixal climbed up the tree after Susan, then Crystal climbed up, having to trouble at all, leaving only Ty left alone on the ground. He looked around one more time before climbing up also.

As he climbed up, he saw that Susan had made a small hollow in the tree that was big enough for everyone to fit. She even managed to fit 4 beds in, and a Furnace. Pixal sat on one of the beds in the corner reading, as usual, and Crystal sat on another, sorting her inventory. Susan was fiddling with the furnace she had placed down.

"Hey guys?" Susan asked. "Can one of you go and mine some Coal? I killed some cows on the way here, but I have nothing to cook them with."

"So you bring a Furnace, but no wood or Coal?" Crystal laughed and stopped sorting for a minute. "That's just sad."

"Don't Judge."

Ty rolled his eyes and climbed back down. "I'll go."

He heard a muffled "Thanks" when he was back on the ground.

Surprisingly, he didn't see any mobs around. Usually they swarmed in huge groups to hunt for lost, or lingering Minecrafters. Ty took that as a good sign, and started chopping trees. Then he made some wooden planks, a crafting table, Sticks, and then finally, a Pickaxe.

He was just about to go looking for a cave, when he heard the sound of an Enderman teleport behind him. Ty quickly grabbed his Scythe and swung at the Mobs, trying to throw the mob off, but was blocked by a Black sword. His eyes adjusted to the light to see someone wearing the default Steve skin with White eyes.

It was Herobrine.

"Hello, son."

* * *

**Oh No! Ty is Herobrines Son?! Plot Twist! And it's only Chapter 4 or 5! Well, that Chapter took much longer than needed. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed, and I will see you in the Future Crystals! Byyyeeeee!**


	5. Yay! Another Chapter!

"What do you Want?" Ty growled.

Herobrine just Chuckled. "Now is that anyway to talk to your Father?"

"It's not like I ever wanted to be your son." Ty Snapped back.

He took his Scythe and put it in his bag, then walked off, looking for a cave to mine coal. He looked over his shoulder to see Herobrine following him. He was Levitating a foot off the ground, and the pale moonlight on his skin made him look like a ghost.

"Do you need something or are you just being a Stalker?" Ty said.

Herobrine shrugged. "I came here to warn you"

"About what?" Ty had finally found the entrance to a cave and started wandering its tunnels, still not seeing any mobs. Herobrines white eyes lit up the cave so Ty could see better.

"About the humans." Herobrine growled when he said _Humans_.

"You mean my friends?" by now Ty had found some Coal and started to mine it. Trying to pretend he didn't care much.

But the problem was that he _did care_. Ty wanted to know what Herobrine was really here for. But if he said that outloud, it would be the same as saying he accepted Herobrine as his father.

"All I'm saying is you can't trust them," Herobrine started talking in a low voice as if trying not to let anyone else hear. "I've seen what their doing, and its something you couldn't even _begin_ to think About."

Ty swung his Pickaxe into the wall so hard, it got stuck _in the wall_. "If you have something to warn me about, THEN JUST FUCKING SAY IT!" He screamed.

Thats when everything got quiet. Not a single sound was heard from anything. It seemed like the whole world heard his scream.

"...Just remember, they can be very selfish sometimes..." Herobrine spoke in a whisper.

Ty sighed and turned around. Herobrine was gone. He took that as a good sign and tried pulling his pick out of the wall. No Luck. Susan would have to be satisfied with only 4 pieces of Coal. He walked out of the cave and started heading back.

He wasn't even halfway out of the cave when something landed in front of him. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he was able to make out a Cat like figure.

She was a gray tabby cat with white paws and tail tip with dark gray ears. She was dressed in a teal shirt with a peace sign on it, and a dark blue jacket over it. She also had Black converse shoes and light brown baggy pants with big pockets. A enchanted iron sword with a blaze rod for the hilt, a diamond axe, and what looked like an infinity 1 bow, was strapped around her waist.

"Can I walk with you? I lost my way home." She said.

"Uh, sure?" Ty hesitated.

They walked for about 3 minutes with nothing but awkwardness between them.

"...So... My name is Crystalline, or Crystall for short. What's yours?"

"...Im Ty," he spoke hesitantly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ty." Crstall gave him a smile. And with a new friend by his side, he set off back to the tree his other new friends were in.

"Qiuck question, It that a tail?"

* * *

**And with that, we end our 5 chapter! We now have 4 OC's in the story, with one more that is coming up in a chapter or two. Now your probably wondering, 'Another Chapter So Soon?!' Well yes, I have new inspiration, so this series will go smoothly the next few days, so hang onto your seats! This is going to be one wild ride! **


End file.
